House of Hohensteinburg
The House of Hohensteinburg is a Noble Family and Dynasty of Kings, Archdukes and Emperors of Prussia, Aquitania, Lusitania, Azurnereich and Constantine. They originated in the 7th Century. The Family took their name from their ancient Home Castle, Hohensteinburg, which means High Stone Castle in Azurni, Aquitanian, Prussian and Wassarian Languages, even though all four have notable differences. The House gained power as Azurnereich rose. It was originally the "House of von Hohensteinburg", the preposition "von" was removed when the House began to rule Aquitania and it looked more appealing to the 2900's Aristocracy, who pressured the Dynastic Rulers to Change it. The House of Hohensteinburg ruled Azurnereich for Millennia until the Monarchy there was abolished, for a period they lived a peaceful life outside of politics until they were called to be crowned as the Aquitanian Ruling House in the year 2904 after the fall of the House of Wolfker. The Hohensteinburgs were widely accepted as the legitimate rulers of Aquitania and have been ruling for more than a century as Absolute Monarchs with occasional Advisory Councils. In the year 2992, the Hohensteinburg Dynasty became the Ruling House of Imperial Lusitania after the latter's Confederal Union Collapsed due to a Revolution. König Wilhelm II taking the title of Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania. The Dynasty also has several branches in other countries, including the Northern Kingdom in the UKO and the Kingdom of Constantine. Constantine is ruled through a Union with the House of Souza, forming the Hohensteinburg von Souza Dynasty or House. The only member legally recognised as a part of the House of Hohensteinburg is Emperor Sephiroth, first Cousin of Wilhelm II of Lusitania, the rest (Hohensteinburg von Souza, Hohensteinburg von Hasburg) are new House Branches of Hohensteinburg. The current Head of the House of Hohensteinburg in Aquitania and Lusitania is Wilhelm III of Aquitania and Kaiser Wilhelm II of Lusitania. Succeding his father after he abdicated due to his inability to lead with the growing Calzador threat. It is speculated that the former Emperor and King of Lusitania and Aquitania was traumatized as a youth after witnessing the deaths of his older siblings by Calzador Shell Fire. Note that Wilhelm III and Wilhelm II are the same person... The Queen Consort and Empress of Aquitania and Lusitania is Charlotte Elisabeth Honstein-Hesselburg, she married the King and Emperor while he was still Royal Crown Prince and Imperial Crown Prince of Aquitania and Lusitania respectively. She is from a prominent Lusitanian Noble Family which is conservative compared to the other Lusitanian Aristocracy. They were crowned in the year 3017 as Kaiser and Kaserin and König and Königin. 'The Wolfker Regime in Aquitania' Tridius Wolfker, founded the Wolfker dynasty, chosen by the nobles after the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium, and after him, ruled ruled his , with the exception of 6 queens in the blood line, Queen Lilian Wolfker, Queen Aveline Wolfker, Queen Elsbeth Wolfker, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker, Queen Morrigan Wolfker and Queen Morrigan II Wolfker. The Wolfker rulers of Aquitania were always absolutists, they only reformed laws when the populace needed it or the Royal Assembly demanded it, all but one king took the many counselings of the Assembly, his head ended up in a spike near the Royal Assembly building entrance, proving how deadly being a noble and participating in high class politics could be during the Aquitanian First Golden Age. All Aquitanian nobles had a coat of arms and seal of their own, Prussian nobility emerged from the Aquitanian, today they have what the Aquitanian nobility had, all of this, including an estate. Circa the 480s, the influence from Hermantine travelers and inmigrants brought the term "Houses" as a word to refer to the noble families, like House Vedammor or House Aranniack, the deadly enemies of House Wolfker, were the Sheeranns, they caused most of the deaths during the Great Schism, they were tried and found guilty much to King Alfred´s delight, the Sheerans were executed by a guillotine provided by Alfred himself. The Wolfker family during the Aquitanian Age of Progress was very popular, even though clashes between the social classes were escalating, the people both common and noble had full trust and loyalty towards the old dynasty, though not among themselves. Upon the coronation, every prince that was to be crowned had to wear traditional coronation outfits, which consist in Aquitanii details with clothes that date back to the Age of Old, each king has a certain outfit created especially for them, wearing these with clothes worn by Kings of Old. Prussian Kings and Queens follow the same tradition. Kind Alfred XII was renowned for fighting against the Sevintrian Church and rebuilding the country after the Great Schism ended, in a reign of 65 years, Aquitania was once again thriving to its old glory, he died November 21, 2810, being succeded by his son Richard Augustus at age 32, beginning the Age of Progress and ending the post-civil war feeling of the Age of Schism. Richard Augustus Wolfker, officialy called Richard VIII, was a great success in foreign relations and growth, he planted many alliances in White Giant and other planets, his reign saw the merging into the NATO Federation, a world economic crisis, various commoner revolts and a close conflict with another country. King Richard VIII Wolfker died September 20, 2864 after a long reign of 54 years, his son Alexander Wolfker, succeded him as King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania. King Alexander Wolfker was crowned September 25, 2864 at age 24, his first act as king was to declare war on an old Aquitanian duchy, The Republic of Somati, the war was rough and was going well, having reduced Somati's index to 59 by the first months. After fighting for a long time, a new leader arrived and declared Somati a secured nation, thus ending the war. After Alexander's abdication, Queen Morrigan II Wolfker succeded him as queen of Aquitania, after the Assembly and Old King Alexander decided the throne should be her's, her reign led to civil war in Mainland Aquitania (now the High Duchy of Aquitania) and died in the chaos along with the old Dynasty in the year 2904. 'The Hohensteinburg Regime in Aquitania' After the death of the Wolfker dynasty, the Provisional Assembly called on all foreign nations to provide a royal blood noble or royal to be King of Aquitania. In the year 2904, immediately after the loss, the Old Azurni royalty expressed interest for the Aquitanian Throne and so became the first Hohensteinburg High King in Aquitania, His Majesty High King Friedrich Hohensteiburg. In the year 2914, High King Friedrich Hohensteinburg collapsed the Empire of Aquitania with the help of the Provisional Assembly and the acclaim of the people, the same year, the Kingdom of Prussia was founded, he also introduced the Advisory Referendums to be better informed of the opinions of the Prussian social classes, a revolutionary reform in the government and the Prussian Assembly, considering the Absolutist nature of the monarchs. Friedrich Hohensteinburg is commonly being referred to as Friedrich Hohensteinburg the Great by the Prussian people. After his death, his son: Wilhelm succeded him as King Wilhelm of Prussia in 2924 but died five years later in the SS Aquitania disaster, placing his wife, Queen Consort Katherina Courland as Queen Regent until their son, High Prince Alexander Augustus Hohensteinburg came of age to take the throne. In the year 2934, Alexander succeded his mother as High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia being just 17 years old, his reign was marked by economical reforms and the Stritchan Short Wars, where Prussia intervened to try and restore the Stritchan Presidential regime, in the year 2945, he helped develop the State of Aquitania in Greater UKO. By the year 2950, the King changed Prussia to Aquitania, the name that was used without interruption since the year 402, restored. 'Past Kings and Queens of Aquitania' Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (400-435) King Alfred Wolfker the Wise (435-468) Queen Lilian Wolfker (468-500) King Alfred II Wolfker (500-540) King James Wolfker (540-598) King James II Wolfker (598-620) King Karolus Wolfker (620-657) King Alous Wolfker (657-673) King Alous II Wolfker (673-701) King Alfred III Wolfker (701-734) King Karolus II Wolfker (734-763) Queen Aveline Wolfker (763-805) King Sevran Wolfker (805-857) King Hannor Wolfker (857-903) King Hannor II Wolfker (903-947) King Sevran II Wolfker (947-997) King Alfred IV Wolfker (997-1045) King Alfred V Wolfker (1045-1089) King Alfred VI Wolfker (1089-1120) King Alfred VII Wolfker (1120-1186) King Karolus III Wolfker (1186-1213) King Augustus the Great Wolfker (1213-1267) King Augustus II Wolfker (1267-1314) Queen Elsbeth the Longlived Wolfker (1314-1416) King Alfred VIII (1416-1453) King Richard Wolfker the Great (1453-1534) King Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) King Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Queen Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) King Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) King Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) King Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) King Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) King Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235) Kings and Queens during the Age of Schism weren't portrayed or photographed for they died quite early in their reign due to the civil war. King Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) King Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) King Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) Queen Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) End of the Wolfker Dynasty Beginning of the Hohensteinburg Dynasty König Friedrich Hohensteinburg (2904-2923) König Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (2924-2929) Königin Katherina Courland von Hohensteinburg (2929-2934)(Queen Regent) König Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2934-2982) König Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (2982-3017) König Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg (3017-Present) 'Past Kaisers and Kaserins of Lusitania' Confederacy Dissolved 'and Empire Proclaimed' Kaiser Wilhelm I Hohensteinburg (2992-3017) Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (3017-Present) 'Members of the current Royal Family' Siblings and the Queen Mother and King Father of the Royal Family are stripped of their "Arch" Titles, meaning stripped of the King's Core Family. The following Five entries depicts the most important members of the Royal Family, the König, the Königin, the Crown Prince, the König-Vater and the Königinmutter. 'His Majesty the High King of Aquitania and Kaiser of Lusitania Wilhelm III and II' His Majesty the High King Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg of Aquitania, Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania, his full name is Wilhelm Alexander Friedrich Ludwig Hohensteinburg von Haggel Strassburg und Wulffbane He was proclaimed and crowned King of Aquitania and Kaiser of Lusitania after the Abdication of his Father, which abdicated due to his inability to prevent the coming Calzador Conflict in the Continental Peninsula of Centura Donna. He went up the Throne of Aquitania (Prussian Throne) as König Wilhelm III and up the Throne of Lusitania (Wassarian Throne) as Kaiser Wilhelm II. He is the eldest of Five, two Princes and two Princesses, in his youth he was very popular, making diplomatic missions to foreign nations and having a strong image of leadership and determination. He took this popularity to the Thrones of Aquitania and Lusitania. Among his first acts was to strengthen the Army of Lusitania and draft in more volunteers for the Lusitanian Armed Forces. 'The House of Hohensteinburg' *'ArchMajesty the High King: '''Wilhelm III Alexander Hohensteinburg *'ArchHighness the Queen Consort: Charlotte Elisabeth Holstein-Hesselburg **'ArchMajesty the Duke of Farennsake: '''Wilhelm Ludwig Hohensteinburg (Born 3018) **'ArchMajesty the Duke of Lietenstrom: 'Friedrich Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (Born 3020) **'ArchMajesty the Duchess of Schönenburg: 'Alexandra Silyyeva Hohensteinburg (Born 3021) 'Extended House of Hohensteinburg; Father, Mother and Siblings of the King *'His Majesty the King Father and Passed Kaiser: '''Wilhelm II Alexis Hohensteinburg (Age 59 as of 3017) *'Her Highness the Queen Mother and Passed Kaserin: Marie Elizabeth Haggel-Hohensteinburg **'ArchHighness the Duke of Meintten: '''Friedrich Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (Born 2986) **'ArchHighness the Duchess of Schleswig: 'Elisabeth Charlotte Hohensteinburg (Born 2987) **'ArchHighness the Duke of Oberthrassia: 'Alexis Johann Hohensteinburg (Born 2992) **'ArchHighness the Princess of Prussia: 'Anne Marie Hohensteinburg (Born 2993) 'The Branches of the House of Hohensteinburg and Far Extensions *'His Holiness the Emperor: '''Sephiroth Hohensteinburg of Constantine, First Cousin of Kaiser Wilhelm II *The House of Hohensteinburg von Souza in Constantine *The House of Hasburg in Constantine and Nordreich *The House Branch of Hasburg von Souza in Constantine and Nordreich *The House Branch of Souza von Hasburg in Constantine and Nordreich *The House Branch of Hohensteinburg von Hasburg in Constantine and Nordreich 'Gallery of Monarchs''' A collection of the most important past monarchs and the current ruler, all rulers are painted in accordance to the Portrait Tradition. The gap between the years 2100's and the 2800's are due to the Age of Schism. König Wilhelm II of Aquitania.jpg|König Wilhelm II of Aquitania and Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania (2982-3017) (2992-3017) High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia.jpg|King Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2934-2982) Her Grand Majesty Queen Morrigan II Wolfker State Portrait.jpg|Queen Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) Alexander Wolfker in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) King Richard VIII in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) King Alfred XII Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) King Anthony II Wolfker.jpg|King Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235) King Anthony Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great.jpg|Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) King Alfred the Tenth.jpg|King Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) King Richard IV Wolfker.jpg|King Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) King Alfred IX Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) Queen Elizabeth Wolfker.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) King Richard III.png|King Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Richard II Wolfker.jpg|King Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) King Richard Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Richard Wolfker the Great (1453-1534) King Tridius Wolfker the Liberator Father of Aquitania.jpg|Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (400-435) Category:Kingdom of Prussia